


Armin X Reader - I'd never do that part 5

by ExtraStatus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraStatus/pseuds/ExtraStatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I submitted this to DeviantART but it got removed so I'm submitting it here instead. Please check out my DA for the other parts if your interested. ExtraStatus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin X Reader - I'd never do that part 5

It was the day after Levi had made his unwelcomed visit to the house, but more importantly, the day after you had ALMOST had your first kiss with Armin. You were still caught up on that moment, constantly replaying it in your head. The feeling of Armin’s caring arms wrapped around your waist, the sensation of his breath on your lips, his sweet scent filling your senses. You craved it all. You would almost say you had fallen in love with him, ever since you had started staying with him your feeling for the gentle blond had grown, blossomed if you will. He was something you’d never experienced before, something new and exciting, different from other men. He was kind, caring, trustworthy, loyal, brave in his own way and hard working when he needed to do something important. You weren’t sure if you loved him yet, but you knew you loved everything about him and the thought of almost kissing him yesterday made your heart race. However despite this you still had the fear that the lost kiss was just a one off thing and even though Levi said Armin loved you since high school you weren’t sure whether you were ready to believe his words. I mean the guy had been lying to you for the past few months about staying at work late to ‘focus on important tasks’ (basically fuck Petra senseless). You sigh loudly catching Armin’s attention; he looks up from his book at you, his soft blue eyes calming your nerve. “What’s up?” he asks questioningly, his voice gentle and laced with a smile. “Nothing” you answer groaning “Levi’s just getting to me that’s all.” Armin nodded and returned his gaze to his book, his face suddenly hidden by a mass of silky blond hair. “I see” he mutters, “still hung up on him?” You just make an ‘ummm’ sound in response, too lazy to answer. You both sit there in silence for a moment. Things had become awkward for the two of you since the almost kiss. Armin seemed a lot more bashful than normal and more socially awkward making it difficult to hold conversations with the once easy going man. 

 

You roll your eyes and get up, stretching your arms back and pushing out your chest to get a deep, relaxing stretch going. Once you’d done stretching your tired muscles you walk silently out of the living room into the guest bedroom you were using to look for your phone. You still weren’t ready to talk to Levi but texting him would make life a lot easier, he had been a close friend as well as a boyfriend and you needed to get this mess sorted out, even if he was a cheating bastard who liked to fuck his co-worker from time to time. You look around the guest room. It was a large room with a double bed and an on sweet. The bed sheets were soft and silky; the wardrobe was pure mahogany and glossy, the carpet was soft and light and matched the curtains, while the walls were a soothing purple colour. You looked at the bedside table for your phone but it wasn’t there. Frowning you tried to remember where you had put the damn thing and started turning the room upside down in your effort to find it. You heard the sound of the kettle go and knew that Armin was making some tea but you ignored it. You NEEDED your phone, not for Levi now but just so you knew where it was. You had some very important business numbers saved onto that phone and losing it meant losing all of your business resources. That was something you couldn’t have happen. 

 

You didn’t notice Armin standing in the door way till you caught sight of him out of the corner of your eye, making you squeal in shock. Armin rolled his eyes as he leaned against the doorframe, a mug of tea in his hand. “Need help?” he asked as he looked at your bewildered form. Before you had noticed Armin you had been wrestling with the bed sheets, trying to see if your phone was hiding under them. You smile at him “Nar I got it” you say as you shake them off, flopping about like a mad fish. Armin laughs and walks into the room, placing the mug down on the bedside table before turning to look at you. “What are you doing? Apart from building blanket forts.” You laugh at his joke and the sound makes Armin blush. “Look” he says shakily suddenly turning awkward, “It’s just um, well. About yesterday... Never mind actually” he snaps quickly, changing the subject despite the fact he’s the only one to of spoken. “What’s up? Lost something?” You nod “Yeah my phone. I normally keep it by my bed but it seems to have decided to go on a little stroll.” Armin smiles reassuringly at you “I can help you look for it if you like.” He offers and you grin back “Thanks! I could do with a hand.” Armin smiles his thanks for letting him help before you both set to work, turning the room inside out to find the missing phone.

 

After a little while without success you get impatient, now frantic to find your phone for the sake of your business numbers. You look at the large mahogany wardrobe and your mind fills with thoughts. ‘Behind there maybe?’ You move to the impressive piece of furniture, looking at its antique beauty. If Armin kept something like this in his guess room when what kind of things did he keep in his bedroom? Some kind of gold plated, diamond encrusted wardrobe made from wood found on mars? It was all possible. You gentle tip the heavy wardrobe forward slightly so you can gain a peek at its behind, seeing if your phone had found its way there. Your strength didn’t last however as the wardrobe fell back into place, trapping your fingers. “OWWWW!” you screech as you rip your hand out from behind the heavy antique, clutching it close to your chest, fighting back the tears that were now forming in your eyes. Armin sits on the bed next to you putting a comforting hand on your shoulder. “Ow, that looked like it hurt, can I see it?” He asks gently, beckoning you to show him your hand. Slowly you obey, moving your hand away from your chest to where he can see it more clearly. “Here” you say, the pain fading to be replaced by a slow aching throbbing sensation. “It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore, I wouldn’t worry about it.” Armin smiled as he took your hand in his, feeling the redness, looking for any signs of serious damage. “Well I do worry” he whispers softly as his hands trace over your one, his soft fingers easing the pain, causing you to blush uncontrollably. 

 

“Armin” you say softly, your voice barely audible. “About yesterday.” His gorgeous eyes find their way to yours; his face suddenly reddens when he sees your crimson cheeks. “Just before Eren knocked... what were you going to do? I-I have to know, I...” your voice trails off and you struggle to hold his magnificent gaze, his beautiful blue orbs taking your breath way. Armin releases your hand and time seemed to stand still. He lifted his left hand to your chin and gentle pulled you into him, his breath tickled your lips before he’s lips connected with yours. His kiss was gentle and sweet and filled with passion. His lips were soft and tender, moving gently against your own with a hunger, like he’d been craving the kiss his entire life. You put a hand on his chest while you let the other move to the back of his neck, causing him to give a quiet moan. He slowly broke the kiss, letting his eyes flutter open again to meet you (e/c) ones. His face was gently dusted with pink and his voice was soft as he spoke, like velvet or silk. “I was going to do that” he whispered his hand still on your chin, foreheads touching. “I love you” he whispered again, his voice sounded like magic, nothing could ever sound softer or sweeter, it was enthralling. “I’ve always loved you, I just, I- please love me back. I would give you my heart entirely or rip a hole in the universe for you. Please.” His voice sounded like a dream or honey, it was gentle but desperate, needy almost. You leaned in and kissed him, your own need as great as his. Your lips craved his and the kiss was even sweeter this time around, less afraid of reject and more bold. You broke apart again and he leaned forward, not yet willing to let this kiss go. You give him a gentle peck to keep him satisfied before speaking softly. “I love you Armin” you whisper “I need you too.” 

 

Those words were all you need to say, all he needed to hear. Armin pulled you in and kissed you again, still gentle and passionate but slightly more forceful. You kissed him back equally, wanting him and only him, you needed him. Armin gently bit down on your lower lip causing you to moan softly, begging you to let him in. You obey without a second thought as his tongue creeps past your lips and explores your mouth, eager but soft, like a true gentleman. His tongue tangles with your own as the kiss deepens, becoming stronger and more powerful but not losing any of the passion. He gentle moves over you, pushing you back onto the soft mattress till he is on top of you. His silky blond hair tickles your face as you tangle one hand into it; the other hand holds the back of his neck, letting your thumb brush his soft cheek. Armin moves a hand to your head, holding you in place while his other hand snakes down to your waist, feeling your body and it travels, sending tingles down your spine with it. You moan into him and he eats it up, kissing strongly now. He breaks away from your lips and moves to your jaw line, tracing kisses up to your ear then down to your neck, sucking gently on sweet spots, your moans of pleasure and soft skin the only things he requires. 

 

His hand moves from your waist to your shirt, undoing a button so he can get at your chest. He starts kissing between your breasts, undoing another button as he goes. After three buttons are undone he moves off your chest and back to your lips, kissing them deeply. You can feel the need between his legs and you decide to act. You start unbuttoning his shirt while you kiss, it’s difficult but you manage to undo half the buttons before Armin realizes you both have the same desires. Lifting his weight off you he undoes the rest of his shirt and takes it off his shoulders, much like the way he did with his coat the day before. His shoulders roll back allowing the shirt to slip gently off them, the movement was precise and sharp; you could see the way his muscles moved under the skin as he did it. He wasn’t what you would call muscular but you could faintly see some form of muscle under his soft skin. Once his shirt was off he threw it across the room, keeping his eyes on you the entire time, smiling at how flustered the one action had made you. He gently leaned down to undo the rest of your shirt buttons before removing the material all together and tossing it somewhere near his. He moves to his belt, undoing it quickly before pulling it out of the loop of his jeans. You try to contain yourself as he slips his jeans off but your desire just grows, who knew such a simple action could have such an effect on you. You sit up and kiss him, sliding your tongue into his mouth to explore his wet cavern, eating his quiet moans as he mutters your name. You push him down onto the bed before sitting on top of him. He looks up at you with his big blue eyes, a slight smirk on his questioning face as he tried to figure out what you would do next. You give him a smile before moving your hands behind your back to undo your bra, letting it fall off you and onto the floor. You couldn’t help but smile, you couldn’t have wished for a better reaction from Armin if you could of tried. His face instantly flooded crimson; his eyes grew wide and small gasp escaped him. You could tell he’d never really gotten anywhere with a woman before and his innocence was rather amusing, not to mention cute as hell. You then slowly undo the button on your jeans, pulling down the zipper to let them hang open. “Well then” you say “what are you waiting for?” 

 

At that invitation Armin springs up to meet you and latches his lips onto one of your exposed breasts, sucking, kissing and nipping gently. You cry out and fall back, letting him dominate you completely. He explores your breasts for a bit, kissing and sucking them, biting gently at your nipples before kissing them better. After leaving his bright red marks he detaches himself from your breasts, moving down to your jeans, pulling them off you and throwing them to the floor. He kisses your belly before attacking your breasts again, causing you to cry his name, begging for him to take you fully. He moves back up and kisses you, smiling into the kiss. His thumbs hook into your underwear, pulling them down and off your body. His head moves between your legs and he kisses your womanhood before he gives it a gentle lick. You squirm under the sensation of his tongue moving rhythmically in your nether regions, causing waves of pleasure to course through you. You moan his name and tangle your fingers in his soft blond hair, desperate to feel more. His tongue explores your down below’s, licking sensitive areas while experimenting, seeing all the things he can do to you, all the pleasure he can make you feel. You grip his hair hard now, pushing him down, desperate for more contact. He smiles at your desperation before he stops and withdraws his tongue, much to your dismay and gently moves up to suck on your neck. However when his lips make the contact with the soft skin of your neck he drives a finger between your legs, moving gently and stroking sensitive spots. You hold onto him as he adds another finger, increasing the speed at which his fingers moved, causing pleasure to course through your body like an explosion. “Armin” you manage to say between moans. He stops sucking at your neck but keeps his fingers moving at the same rhythm. “Yeah?” he asks gently “want me to stop?” “Oh god no!” you manage to huff out “It’s just I-I, sit up Armin.” He gives you a puzzled look but obeys, taking his fingers out and sitting up. You lean over him and hook your fingers into his underwear, pulling them off his waist and onto the floor. You look at his hardened member before giving it a gentle tug. Armin gasps and you look up at him. He’s face was a deep red and his eyes were wide and innocent, he was leaning on his hands for support, his blond hair messy from when you had grabbed it. You pump your hand up and down his length a couple of times, getting an array of satisfying moan from Armin as a result. Slowly you lean forward and kiss the tip before you run your tongue up and down his throbbing member, not yet taking him in. You look up at Armin again, making your eyes as big and innocent as possible while you licked him. His face was full crimson now, cheeks burning like fire. “P-please d-d-don’t tease me l-like that” he stammered, clearly strained from your teases. You smiled sweetly at him, he was such a virgin it was just too good. Finally you take him in fully, bobbing your head up and down, increasing speed as you went. 

 

Armin gasped loudly before moans filled the room. You bobbed a tad faster, licking and sucking as you went. Armin couldn’t contain himself any longer and a hand shot to your head, grabbing a handful of your hair as he bobbed you up and down over his manhood as well, craving more. “Oh my god, your just- oh god please don’t stop, please.” You smile against him and kept up your work for a little longer, fuelled by the moans of pleasure that escaped Armin’s lips. A little before he hits his climax you break away from him and lean up to kiss his lips. “Take me” you whisper between kisses, rapping your legs around him and pulling him on top of you. Armin looked into your eyes, taking in their beauty. Once he was comfortably on top of you he gave your lips a quick, nervous kiss, as if he doubted himself or his abilities. Finally he was ready, you felt his member poke at your entrance before he thrust his hips into you, causing you to gasp. Once you had adjusted he gently brought himself out of you before thrusting in again, slow at first but gradually building speed. 

 

You grip onto him for dear life, the amount of pleasure he was producing was unbelievable. Did this guy really have no experience? You moan loudly, unable to contain yourself, it was just too much. The sound of slapping skin and moans of pleasure filled the air and the room grew hotter and hotter as you both neared your climaxes. You start bucking your hips into him, desperate for more friction. The movement causes Armin to gasp your name as you both move against each other in perfect sync. “Oh god I’m gonna- I can’t last much, uhhh, longer!” Armin stammered out between moans. “Y-yeah, me too” you manage to say. Finally you both release and pleasure explodes throughout your body’s like a firework, causing you to cry each other’s names. Armin flops onto you exhausted, his breathing raggered, his face flustered. You smile and shift your position, moving the bed sheets over you both as things cool down. You rap your arms around each other, both eager to feel the others embrace. You snuggle into Armin’s chest, feeling the rhythmic movement of his chest rising and falling; listening to his heart beat wildly. “That was amazing” he sighs quietly, kissing your head gently as he does. “That was better than I could have ever imagined.” You look up at him, raising an eyebrow. Imagined? He’d thought of doing that with you? Armin’s face turns slightly redder as he catches onto your thoughts. “I-I didn’t mean like that, I-”. You laugh “your such a virgin” you giggle softly, placing gentle kisses on his chest. “Not anymore” he says smiling and you roll your eyes, cheeks turning red, smile plastered to your face.

 

You both lay there for a while, complete in each other’s embrace. Finally Armin speaks, coughing quietly to get your attention. “I want to take you on a date” he says a tad embarrassed. “I’ve been wanting to take you on a date for a while now and seeing as were now together and stuff, I mean we are together right?” he asks, slightly scared he’d jumped ahead of himself. “Well I bloody hope so; I didn’t just bang you for nothing.” Armin smiles at your answer, becoming confident again. “Well I know that your meant to date the girl before having sex with her so we’ve kinda fucked that rule over, literally. But if you want to, I’d like to take you out sometime.” You smile, “I’d love to go on a date with you Armin, more than anything.” He grins and tenderly plays with your hair “alright then, how about we go see a movie? I’m really not a fancy date person and restaurants just scare me.” You laugh, “Same here, I hate the fancy stuff, a movie would be perfect! How about tomorrow?” He nods “tomorrow it is.”

 

You close your eyes and begin to drift off into a pleasant sleep before everything is shattered by three loud knocks at the door. Armin bolts upright causing you to jump in shock at the sudden movement. He quickly dives out of bed and starts pulling his clothes on, a look of panic on his face. “Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!” he mutters “only one person knocks like that and normally he-”. The sound of the front door opening and closing causes Armin to freeze “lets himself in” he finishes softly. “Hey Armin!” calls the loud and lazy voice of Jean, “you alright?” Armin roughly throws the rest of his clothes on before hurrying out to meet Jean, desperate to stop him from finding you still naked in the bed. You quickly move out from under the covers and start to get together your clothes, listening to Armin talk with the intruder. 

 

“Hey Jean” Armin huffs out and he darts from the bedroom to meet him. “What are you doing here?” Jean narrows his eyes as he curiously studies Armin’s form. Armin’s hair was mattered and messy, his clothes were scruffy and creased, his shirts collar was sticking up at weird angles and a few buttons were still undone, the ones that were done up were done up to the wrong hole putting his shirt at a wear angle on his slightly sweaty body. “Dude what’s up with you? You look like a wreck! I can’t believe (Name) would let you dress like that, speaking of the devil where is she? She is staying here right?” Armin pants out a few tired breaths, “what (Name)? Oh she’s um... I don’t know actually, she’s around here somewhere!” He laughs, doing a terrible job of lying to Jean. Luckily you manage to step out in time before Jean can ask any more awkward questions. “Hey Jean! Long time no see, how are you?” Jean just stares at you, despite the fact you had more time to get ready you still look not better for ware. Your hair is also messy, clothes also creased but at least put on correctly and your neck is covered in bright red marks as well as some marks which are peeking out from above your shirt. Jean castes his gaze between you both before he snorts out a laugh. “Wow you two look a mess! It’s like you’ve had sex or, some... thing...” 

 

His eyes widen as he figures out your badly kept secret, the blushes that rise to yours and Armin’s faces don’t help either. He stares at you for a moment before speaking again. “Anyway, I’m just here to tell you the next dungeons and dragons game will be on Thursday at my house, if you’re not busy doing... other things then.” Armin glares at him angrily “No we’re not doing ‘other things’ then” he says irritated “I wouldn’t miss the chance to drop acid on your head and leave you for zombies for the world!” Jean just nods, unable to hide his smile. He turns sharply and walks towards the door, throwing his words over his shoulder as he goes. “You two love birds have fun! I’ll wait for you to answer the door next time, wouldn’t want to bump in on anything... unexpected.”

 

Once Jean closes the door Armin starts to mutter furiously to himself, something about dragons and fire spells burning Jean’s dungeons and dragons’ character to ashes. You roll your eyes and walk into the living room, tired from the day’s excitement. You flop lazily onto the sofa, almost crushing your phone in the process. “You mean I’d been sitting on it the while time?” you whisper quietly to yourself, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. Armin walks in and raps his arms around your neck, kissing your cheek softly causing a blush to rise to your face. “So” he mutters in your ear, “wanna start planning this date?”

 

“Oh yes” you say smiling, “I can’t wait for it!”


End file.
